bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Grimmjow Jeagerjaques or Jaegerjaques (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. He is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the 6th Espada. Character outline Grimmjow has light blue hair and eyes, which have blue/green lines below them similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. Grimmjow appears to be a laid back and irreverent individual, but this scruffy appearance hides an impulsive, excessively violent personality and a lethally short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, rude, and quite sadistic, revealing an insane grin in battle, much like Kenpachi Zaraki. Grimmjow has little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his fights or doesn't act on his own impulses. He has also developed a grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their second fight, and is eager to return the favor. He purposefully kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is the sixth Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army of arrancar, meaning he is ranked sixth in terms of strength. Grimmjow was the first character to be revealed as an Espada in the series. A crooked number 6 is tattooed on his back just above and to the right of his hollow hole. Aizen personally marks the Espada, the ten most powerful of his arrancar, with such tattoos as visible marks of their rank and ability. After Kaname Tōsen cuts off and burns his arm, Grimmjow is demoted and quickly replaced by Luppi, much to his annoyance. After Orihime Inoue heals his arm, he kills Luppi to regain his rank, impaling him on his newly restored arm and then vaporizing Luppi's torso with a ''cero'' blast. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen, and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a twisted code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from two female arrancar beating her to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately wants another favor in return. Grimmjow's character design draws heavily from Gamma Akutabi, a character in Tite Kubo's earlier manga, Zombie Powder. Gamma has prosthetics in the same area where Grimmjow has his remnant hollow mask. They both share a missing arm, although both on different sides. Grimmjow's released form makes the resemblance even more apparent with similar long spiky hair. The two have also been identically posed for volume covers. History Before Grimmjow became an arrancar, he was a jaguar-like adjuchas-class menos. At one point, he met up with Shawlong Qufang, Edrad Leones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem, and Di Roy while attacking the latter. Shawlong suggested that Grimmjow lead their group in their quest to evolve into vasto lordes, offering to worship him as their "king" should he accept. When Shawlong realized that their evolution could go no further, he asked Grimmjow to devour them. Synopsis Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Schiffer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, and, to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", leads a group of five other arrancar to Karakura Town in a mission to kill anyone with even the slightest spiritual pressure. While his team is defeated, Grimmjow himself is able to defeat Ichigo with relative ease, only suffering injury from Ichigo's desperate getsuga tenshō attack. Kaname Tōsen interrupts and brings Grimmjow back to be punished; since Aizen refuses, Kaname severs Grimmjow's arm so he'll be demoted. During the next invasion, which Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on, Grimmjow tracks down and fights Ichigo once more. Ichigo's newly-gained vizard powers give him the upperhand at first, but his inexperience leads to his defeat. Shinji Hirako arrives to rescue him, proving more than a match for Grimmjow. Grimmjow is forced into retreat by Ulquiorra before a victor can be decided. Once back in Las Noches, Grimmjow has Orihime Inoue restore his arm and bring back his Espada tattoo, killing Luppi to regain his rank. After learning about Ulquiorra's defeat of Ichigo, Grimmjow has Orihime heal Ichigo so they can battle once more, ending in Grimmjow's defeat. Nnoitra nearly kills Grimmjow after his defeat, but Ichigo protects him. Powers Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, making him the sixth most powerful arrancar under Aizen's control. Aside from those granted by his zanpakutō, he has demonstrated no unique personal abilities, but makes liberal use of the generic hollow abilities, such as cero, when in combat. As an Espada, he is able to use the Espada-exclusive gran rey cero attack, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal cero. Pantera The name of Grimmjow's zanpakutō is Pantera (Spanish for "panther," Japanese for "panther king"). His zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. The release command for his zanpakutō is "grind". After releasing his zanpakutō, Grimmjow's appearance becomes feline and predatory, taking on features such as jagged teeth, paws for feet, and a tail that can be used as a powerful whip. His hair becomes long and flowing, and his eye markings enlarge, extending to the tips of his ears, which also become cat-like. He loses his trademark jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of crown just above his forehead. His clothing changes to a form-fitting white outfit covered in stripes, similar to his original hollow form. Aside from his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically and gives him animal-like agility and movements to match. When released, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air. He can also fire a large number of "darts" from his elbows with enough force to demolish large buildings, as well as creating energy claws called desgarrón (Spanish for tear) from his fingertips. Appearances in other media Grimmjow is a Player character playable character in several different fighting games, and will also have his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings.